Come Out of the Closet
by Gelphie44
Summary: Glinda enters her closet one day to find it oddly comforting so she decides to stay. Can Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq and Nessa help get her to come out of the closet? Pairings: Slight Gelphie if you read into it.


**A/N: Just something random that popped into my head while I was running on a sugar high. It's my first attempt at comedy so don't be too harsh, lol. And I sort of got the idea from South Park.**

Glinda Upland of room 222 in Crage Hall was sitting on her bed anxiously awaiting the clock to turn six. She told herself at six that she would start getting ready for her hot date with Fiyero that night. She had ten minutes left.

"Glinda will you stop that incessant bouncing. You are making me dizzy." The green woman chided her roommate for acting so giggly and bouncy. It annoyed her that the cause for her bounce was none other than the Winkie prince that was going to pick her up at seven.

"I can't!" The blonde giggled. "Oh I can't take it anymore. I'm going to get ready now!" Glinda squealed as she jumped off her bed and headed towards her closet. She knew the first stop to get ready was picking out her outfit and shoes.

"Hey Elphie do you want to come in the closet with me?" The blonde asked as she opened up their huge walk-in closet.

"No." The green woman sighed before turning her attention back to the book she was in.

"Your loss!" Glinda grinned as she walked into the closet and closed the door.

Ten minutes passed and Glinda had still not returned from the closet. Elphaba began to get worried. Maybe she had slipped and fell or something.

"Hey Glinda are you all right in there?" The green woman called as she stood up from her bed and started walking towards the closet.

"Fine!" A chipper voice called from the other side.

"Well then why don't you come out of the closet?" Elphaba called back.

"I don't want to come out of the closet! It's nice and comfy in here actually." The blonde called back from the other side.

" Glinda you can't stay in the closet forever!" Elphaba couldn't understand why Glinda just wouldn't come out of the closet.

"Who says I can't? I like it in here." Glinda called from the other side.

"What about your date with Fiyero? Don't you want to come out so you can go out with him?" The green woman tried to get her roommate to come out of the closet.

"No. I changed my mind." The blonde called back. "Why don't you come join me in the closet? You'd like it in here!"

"I am not going to come into the closet just to pull you out of the very same closet. You should be able to come out on your own." The green woman was becoming agitated. Why wouldn't Glinda come out of the closet?

"I don't want to come out of the closet just yet. I like it in here." Glinda called back.

Elphaba sighed before sitting back down. There was no way she could get Glinda to come out of the closet in her current state.

Forty-five minutes passed and the blonde still remained in the closet. Elphaba was about to check on her again when a knock sounded at the door.

"Oh great." The green woman huffed as she opened the door to reveal Fiyero on the other side. Behind him were Boq and Nessa. The four of them were going on a double date.

"Is Glinda here?" The Winkie prince smiled as he looked around the room.

"She's in the closet." The green woman pointed towards their large walk-in closet. "Good luck getting her out."

The prince gave Elphaba a weird look before entering the room.

"Hey Glinda it's Fiyero." The prince called as he stood outside of the closet.

"Hi Fiyero!" Glinda called back.

"Um…are you going to come out of the closet anytime soon?" The prince asked slightly confused as to why Glinda was there in the first place.

"No. You can come into the closet though!" Glinda called back.

Fiyero shrugged to everyone before opening the door and walking into the closet.

A couple of minutes passed and Fiyero and Glinda had yet to emerge from the closet.

"Hey Fiyero, Glinda, are you two coming out of the closet anytime soon? I'm starved." Nessa called to the pair in the closet.

"It's kind of comfy in here. I think I'm going to stay." Fiyero called back as Glinda said no.

"What the hell is so magical about that closet?" Elphaba shook her head. She couldn't understand why everyone was in the closet.

"Can I come in the closet?" Boq called out. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

"But you are out of the closet." Glinda called from the other side.

"Huh?" Boq looked confused. "So is that a no?"

"Yes that is a no. You can't come into the closet if you were already out of the closet." Fiyero called back.

"But you were out of the closet before you went into the closet." Boq said a little confused.

"Can I come in the closet?" Nessa called. She was curious to see if they would invite her into their closet club.

"No." The two closeted pair called out simultaneously. "But Elphie can come in the closet if she wants."

The green woman looked utterly confused. Why were Fiyero and Glinda inviting her into the closet? She didn't want to go in.

"I don't want to go in. You should come out." Elphaba called back.

"We don't want to come out. You should come in." Fiyero spoke for the both of them.

The green woman sighed before twisting the handle. If she couldn't talk some sense into them outside of the closet then she surely could inside.

As the green woman entered the room she suddenly felt a wave of comfort and secretness. She liked the feeling.

"Welcome to the closet!" Glinda smiled as she got up to greet her friend. She hugged Elphaba a little too closely for just friends. Fiyero only stared off into space, oblivious at the two girls hugging intimately.

"Uh…thanks." Elphaba smiled. She liked this closet already.

"Hey are you guys going to come out of the closet?" Nessa called to the three people in the closet.

"No we aren't. We like it in here." Elphaba was the one to speak.

After about ten minutes of protesting, the three closeted friends heard the door shut. Nessa and Boq had left.

"See isn't being in the closet fun Elphie?" Glinda smiled over to her roommate.

"It is for now. But eventually we will have to come out of the closet." The green woman spoke up.

"Not if we don't want to!" Fiyero chimed in.

"Exactly!" Glinda agreed with a giggle.

"Okay so it's settled then. We will never come out of the closet. Agreed?" Elphaba smiled as she put her hand out in the center of the circle the three friends had created.

"Agreed!" Fiyero and Glinda both grinned as they placed their hands on top of Elphaba's. Glinda's pale hand gave the green one a little squeeze.

Elphaba smiled. She really did enjoy being in the closet after all.


End file.
